


It's good to be alive

by adorita



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Study, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorita/pseuds/adorita
Summary: They can feel Maka's fingers squeezing theirs....And they get to squeeze back.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Crona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	It's good to be alive

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a quick study i did at 3 a.m. and thought it'd be cute to post.
> 
> hope yall fancy it <3

Sunlight made it's way to Maka's beautiful face, made her eyes glitter and enhanced the perfection of her skin. She stared at them -without saying a word- deeply into their eyes. They weren't wide opened but it was easy to mistake it with their immensity. They were heavy lidded, seemingly absorbed in their own. 

That thought immediately sparked embarrassment in them. They didn't know what they looked like right now -probably not even half as good. 

But they recognise the feeling. And, it's happened so many times before, they already know what she could say. 

That they look just as **gorgeous** , if not more. That they are **a sight for sore eyes**.

_…Just think about it, Crona._

_Why would she look at you so much if you were as disgusting as you think you are?_

So they have learned to move on. To give up living in fear. And it's all thanks to her, their blessing, that they no longer have to live in a unshakable slumber. 

Now she caresses their cheek. They close their eyes, holding her hand and rubing against it like a cat. 

And they _think_. 

They think how pretty the world is now that it isn't made of dark shadows and threatening silhouettes. 

How she slipped into their head and changed their mind. 

How they could be laying dead in a empty house today. But they are _living_. 

And they can feel Maka's fingers squeezing theirs. 

And they can squeeze _back_. 


End file.
